


Blue-Eyed Boy (Phan Smut)

by SupernaturalDreams



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan Smut, Pure Smut, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalDreams/pseuds/SupernaturalDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan catches Phil moaning his name. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue-Eyed Boy (Phan Smut)

 It was a Saturday when Dan caught him.

He had been looking for his flat-iron, and suspecting Phil may have borrowed it, Dan opened the older man's door without knocking. There he found his innocent roommate doing something Dan never would have thought possible.

"Dan," Phil moaned quietly, stroking the small bulge in his jeans slowly.

Dan's eyes grew wide as another breathless moan found its way out of Phil's mouth. The older man's eyes fluttered open to see an utterly turned-on Dan, who was trying to escape without being noticed. Phil let out a quiet yelp and started to speak.

"Dan, wait!" Dan stopped in his tracks, turning to look at the lustful man in the room before him.

Phil motioned for Dan to step back into the room, so he did.

"A-Are you sure about this, Phil?" Dan asked shyly. His blue-eyed friend nodded and stood up from his bed, walking towards Dan.

"I've waited a long time for this moment, Daniel." Phil smirked into Dan's ear, his breath hot on Dan's neck. Dan swallowed dryly and allowed Phil to take charge.

_Only until I get comfortable_ , Dan thought to himself.

Phil peppered kisses on Dan's lower jawline and down towards his prominent collarbones. He licked at a soft spot on the edge of Dan's neck, and the younger man gently squeezed Phil's cute little ass in response.

Phil kissed him, full of love and pure excitement, and Dan kissed back. Dan took the initiative to remove Phil's shirt during one of the many passionate kisses, and he couldn't help himself from smiling.

He rubbed his slightly tanned fingers over Phil's nipple, earning a lusty groan in response. Phil pulled Dan's shirt off of him, never breaking eye contact.Quickly, both boys were out of their jeans, left only in their boxers.

Phil moved first, nuzzling himself into Dan's neck. Dan nipped at Phil's ear, taking the moment to slightly rub against Phil's excitement down under. He unexpectedly gave a small shove, lovingly sending Phil onto the bed.

Dan straddled Phil's hips, leaving kisses down his stomach and going toward Phil's nether-region. He watched as the bulge within Phil's boxers grew larger, sending his own excitement into overdrive.

Dan gently plucked Phil's boxers off, his own following suit. He gently kissed the tip of Phil's seemingly aching cock, his soft moans encouraging Dan to continue. He slipped the head into his mouth, the warm heat making Phil buck up into him.

"Ah, hold on there, love." Dan said sternly, finally comfortable enough to take control. He pushed Phil's hips down a bit, taking him into his mouth once more. Phil resisted bucking up, but continued to moan and even occasionally groan as Dan took all of him into his mouth.

Satisfied with Phil's almost writhing form, Dan stood up. He walked out of the room at full attention, leaving Phil for a few moments.

Returning as quickly as possible, Dan slipped back on top of Phil, his fingers coated in what looked to Phil like lube. Dan matched eyes with his blue-eyed boy and slowly dipped his middle finger into Phil's hot heat. Phil hissed slightly at the new penetration and arched his back, but quickly regained the former position on his back.

Dan slid his finger in until it was knuckle deep, slowly curling and thrusting it in and out of Phil's unstretched anus. After adding another, Phil whimpered at the feeling of Dan's skilled fingers working in his ass.

Dan continued teasing his roommate until he brushed a certain spot, making Phil cry out in a moment of ecstasy. Dan slowly pulled his fingers out, watching as his boy whimpered at the feeling of pure emptiness.

"You okay baby?" Dan asked thoughtfully, positioning his extremely erect member in front of Phil's heat-emanating hole. Phil replied with a slow kiss, pushing his tongue into Dan's mouth without warning. Dan took that as a sincere yes and lifted Phil's legs over his shoulders.

Dan slowly slid the head of his almost leaking cock into Phil's ass. He could feel Phil constrict around him, adjusting to the new penetration. After a few deep breaths, Phil signaled for more, and Dan gently pushed himself all the way into the older boy's heat, taking up all of the space within his walls.

Dan slowly began to pull his member out, only to thrust it back into Phil. He was gentle and loving, each thrust hitting Phil's spot perfectly.

"D-Dan!" Phil stuttered, his torso writhing beneath Dan's grasp. His ankles were slung over Dan's shoulders and his back was arched. Each thrust from Dan sent him closer to pure ecstasy.

Suddenly, Dan stopped. He groaned, pulling out of Phil. The man beneath him looked up in confusion.

"Turn over, on your hands and knees." Dan said sweetly, watching as Phil did what he asked. In fact, he did more. Phil stuck out his ass, practically wiggling it to tease Dan into fucking him senseless. Dan smirked and shoved himself into Phil, eliciting a surprised yelp from the older boy's mouth.

Dan slowly started pumping, getting himself into a good rhythm. Phil, still slightly surprised, gave an excited moan when Dan hit his spot once again.

The room was quickly filling up with struggled pants, moans, and even the occasional groan as Dan continued thrusting himself into his blue-eyed boy.

Phil could feel a familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach. The feeling pooled and grew with each of Dan's thrusts.

Dan stroked Phil's head, keeping Phil's wonderful fringe out of the sweat pooling on his forehead. A long moan escaped Phil's lips as Dan found the sweet spot once again, only to lose it moments later.

Suddenly Dan had an idea. He stroked Phil's hair once more, bringing his hand to retreat. On the way back, he gently pulled a fistful together in his palm. He gently tugged on the hair, making Phil arch his back.

This exact position was the key to Phil's spot, and Dan would periodically tug to keep him in that form.

Phil could feel the sweat bead down off of his forehead. It dripped from the tip of his nose onto the bed as he let out a heavy yell. Dan thrust forcefully into Phil's ass, sending both of them over the cliff into ecstasy.

Riding out their high, Dan slowed down his thrusts and began gently stroking Phil, easing the process.

**Author's Note:**

> Ew I feel so defiled. Ew. I read this stuff, but don't write it. This is my first smut, let me know if you liked it, if I should write more, etc etc


End file.
